The Meeting of Two Legends
by gingeeinthetardis
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the Knights go on an adventure to make peace with another kingdom, however they meet someone from Arthur's past, a meeting of two legends.


**A/N:** I don't own Merlin, sadly, that's the property of the BBC. If I did the ending certainly would have been different!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"MERLIN!" the bellow came from inside the great stone castle, it echoed around thorough the citadel and into the courtyard which was where a figure was to be seen preparing horses. A sigh fell from the young man's lips as several knights approached him. "You'll have to go and see what he wants Merlin," one of the knights calls out "I know" Merlin replies, "its just I really need to finish this or none of us will be going anywhere." "Yes but you know what the princess is like Merlin, my friend" another of the knights says, they are closer to him now. Merlin replies, "yes I know Gwaine. You know he won't even tell me where we're going?" "Yes" another of the knights, says, "no one is to know where we are going, not even you I'm afraid Merlin". "Really Leon? Do you think I would just go telling people where we are going?" "Yes" all of the knights reply in unison.

Merlin just sighs once more. "MERLIN!" the shout comes again, more impatient the second time. "Ah I really need to go. Can one of you finish up here?" Merlin asks the knights, "of course Merlin". So off Merlin rushes with thanks thrown over his shoulder to five smirking knights.

Reaching the door to the King's chambers Merlin slows down and begins breathing deeply. Finally he straightens and cringing slightly, knocks on the chamber door. "Enter" comes the somewhat stern reply, wincing he pushes the door open to reveal a rather annoyed king. "Where have you been?" the irate King asked, "did you expect me to dress myself?" Merlin grinned to himself, thinking of Arthur's previous attempts at dressing himself. "What are you smirking about Merlin? Stop standing over there like a spare part, fetch my shirt." "Yes Sire" came the obedient reply. After passing the king his shirt he watched for a few moments as he tried to put his extremely large royal head through the right armhole. "The other hole sire, the one big enough for even your ahem, big, head sire." "What was that Merlin?" Merlin looked up at is master with a startled gaze, "I said, sire, that you are looking for the big hole at the top." Arthur glared at Merlin, "shut up Mer _lin._ "

A short time later, Merlin had helped Arthur into his chainmail and armour and was accompanying him from his chambers down to the courtyard, the King's saddlebags slung over his shoulder. Arthur practically flew down the castle steps, Merlin stumbling along behind him, "keep up Merlin, we can't take all day, and don't drop any thing" the King shouted behind him. Merlin muttered something not at all pleasant. "What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked, "nothing sire" came the subdued reply, " that what I thought now keep up."

As they reached their already saddled horses, Merlin, once again, asked where they were going. "I could tell you but…" Arthur began, "you'd have to kill me I suppose" Merlin jokingly adds to the end of his sovereign's sentence. Until Merlin sees his face, a murderous look now gracing the King's features. "You know Merlin, I know where we're going, and I also know that there will be a set of stocks there waiting for you when we arrive" Arthur said, Merlin opened his mouth, a retort on his lips when a tinkering laughter made them both turn. The Queen was striding towards them both a smile tugging at her lips, "don't be so mean Arthur" she exclaimed. He looked guiltily away, before she moved on to say "please be careful", "you know I always am, my love" the King replied, kissing her on her cheek. "See you soon Gwen" Merlin added, strapping the King's saddlebags onto the horse. He smiled at Sefa, the Queen's maid who was standing behind the Queen, she smiled back before blushing and looking down at her feet.

The King moved to his horse, the knights already sitting atop of their own mounts moved over to bid farewell to the Queen. The King jumped into his saddle, Merlin copying the movement a little less gracefully, waved at Gwen, before clearing his throat and ordering "time to move out." The King led with the knights following, Sir Elyan followed by Sir Leon, then Sir Percival and Sir Mordred, with Sir Gwaine and Merlin bringing up the rear. The horses' hooves clattered as they left the courtyard, and a sense of foreboding filled the air as they began their journey.


End file.
